Mysterious Song Contest 31
|vote =Each country awarded 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. |entries =50 Countries |debut = |opening =Venior - Sugar Rush |interval =Past entries from Finland. |tickets = |revenue = |pre = |nex = |exsupervisor =Llemian Faregoer Misterili Eurogod99 |return = |withdraw = }} Mysterious Song Contest welcomes the world to for the 30th Edition. The Mysterious Song Contest #31 will be the 31st edition of the annual Mysterious Song Contest Wikia. It will take place in the Hartwall Arena, located in Helsinki, , following the country's victory at the 30th edition with Venior performing "Sugar Rush". This will be the 01st time the country hosts the contest. The contest is scheduled to consist of 02 semi finals and finally the grand final, with official dates for the semi finals being 05th November 2016 and the grand final being the 29th November 2016. As of 28th October 2016, 50 countries have announced their participation in the contest so far. Location YLE , announced on 17th October 2016 that with the contest being held in that any city or arena that would like to host the contest would had seven days to apply to the broadcaster with their interest. The following selection criteria were outlined for the selection of the host city: *The venue must be covered with a capacity of at least 7,000 but ideally up to 10,000 attendees. *An international press centre must be able to accommodate no less than 1,550 journalists. *Venues must also be provided for the opening and closing ceremonies of at least 3,000 attendees. *The host city must be able to guarantee the safety and security of participants, members of delegations and guests. *The host city must provide a social program alongside their bid, showcasing the hospitality, originality, cultural values and identity of both the city and Australia. : Host City The Hartwall Arena in Helsinki, which has a capacity of approximately 12,000 attendees, was announced as the host venue on 20th October 2016. This will be the Arena's 01st time hosting the contest. Presenters On 24th Octover 2016, YLE announced that Benjamin Peltonen and Saara Aalto will be the hosts of the 31st contest. Jannika B will host in the Green Room. Spokesperson #01:- Benjamin Peltonen (born 15 April 1997) is a Finnish singer, who originally became famous through the photo-sharing service Instagram, where his profile, opened in 2012, has more than 329,000 followers. In May 2014 Peltonen signed a record deal with the record company Warner Music Finland. Spokesperson #02:- Saara Sofia Aalto (born 2 May 1987) is a Finnish singer, songwriter, and voice actress. She has competed to represent Finland in the Eurovision Song Contest twice, in 2011 and 2016, placing second both times. She is currently competing in the thirteenth series of the British version of The X Factor, mentored by Sharon Osbourne. Spokesperson #03:- Jannika Bergroth (born 28 February 1985) better known as Jannika B is a Finnish singer. She started by taking part in Idols in 2007 and 2008 and in Finnish X Factor in 2009. After a few appearances in Finland's Swedish-language station Yle Radio Vega, she had her debut Finnish-language single "Kuin kynsi lakattu" in 2009. In February 2012, she had founded her own independent record label Ona with distribution agreements with Sony Music. Format The competition will consist of 02 semi-finals and a final, a format which is being reintroduced into the contest to maximise the chances for all countries qualifying. The 10 countries with the highest scores in each semi-final will qualify to the grand final where they will join the top 6 countries from the previous edition , , , , and the host nation . Each participating country had their own national jury/HoD. Each member of a respective nation's jury is required to rank every song, except that of their own country, to produce an overall ranking from first to last place. The song which scored the highest overall rank received 12 points, while the tenth-best ranked song received 1 point. Participants The following countries have confirmed their participation into the contest. Table key : Participating Countries : Withdrawing Countries Returning Artists We welcome back some artists who have previous joined us in MSC. * Bebe Rexha #28 * Rihanna #03 * Olivier Dion #30 * Aquababes #21 * Camille Lou #24 * Viktor Kiraly #08 * Hozier #12 * Perfume #24 * Eva Simons #21 * Kidwolf #27 * Inna #26, #29 * T-Ara #06, #27 * Sean Paul #25 Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 27th October. The participating countries, excluding the automatic finalists , , , , and the host nation . The countries were split into two pots which would either be semi final 1 or semi final 2. Then a random generator was used to allocate countries into the running order. The results were as follows: It was decided that , and the host nation would vote in semi final #01 and , and would vote in semi final #02. This was to assure to make the results fair and even for all participants in the edition. Semi Final 1 22 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with , and voting as 3 of the 6 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 10 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified Semi Final 2 22 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with , and voting as 3 of the 6 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 10 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified Grand Final 26 Countries will create the grand final. 10 from Semi Final 1, 10 from Semi Final 2 and the automatic qualifiers , , , , and the host nation . The draw on , , , , and the host nation position in the running order were done prior to the Semi Finals. This was the running order for the Grand Final '12points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Voting & Spokespeople This is the order of how the votes were released and the spokesperson from each country First half of results 01. Sonam Choden Retty 02. Lynda Woodruff 03. Yoko Ono 04. Sofie Linde Lauridsen 05. Ellen DeGeneres 06. Richard Branson 07. Cobie Smulders 08. Ivi Adamou 09. Gabriela Ann Xuereb 10. Mahan Moin 11. Ofer Nachshon 12. Hanri van Schalkwyk 13. Olivia Jones Second half of results 14. Seohyun 15. Davor Gerbus 16. Francisca Valenzuela 17. Louisa Johnson 18. Nina Vee 19. Vitalij Lux 20. Ingrid Bolsø Berdal 21. Liam Hemsworth 22. Omi 23. Maria Sigrun Hilmarsdottir 24. Saara Maria Forsberg 25. Albert Stanaj 26. Burak Tozkoparan Voting Grid This is how the votes were scored in each Semi Final. : Voter was replaced : Qualified Here is how the world voted in the grand final. : Voter was replaced